The next generation network (NGN) is an open convergence network, which takes soft switch as the core, takes the optical network and the packet transport technology as the basis, provides voice, audio, data, as well as other multimedia integrated services, and adopts an open and standard system structure. A network attachment control function (NACF) is an important control functional entity of a transport layer in the NGN system architecture, and the main functions include network access authentication, configuration of Internet Protocol (IP) address and access parameters, binding update of mobile locations, and generating, pushing, and delivering of user policies for the customer premise equipment (CPE).
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of an NACF architecture proposed by International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) in the prior art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the NACF mainly includes an access manager functional entity (AM-FE), a transport authentication and authorization functional entity (TAA-FE), a transport user profile functional entity (TUP-FE), a network access configuration functional entity (NAC-FE), and a transport location management functional entity (TLM-FE).
The AM-FE is configured to implement a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) L3 Relay function and an Authentication Authorization Accounting (AAA) Client function.
The TAA-FE is configured to implement an AAA Server function.
The TUP-FE is equivalent to a database for saving configuration files customized by users and other information. The content of the configuration file of the user includes a user name, a password, user initial gating information, and a quality of service (QoS) configuration for a user service.
The NAC-FE is configured to implement configuration of an IP address and access parameters of a CPE (usually referring to a user terminal). The NAC-FE assigns the IP address to the user terminal, and meanwhile possibly assigns other network configuration parameters to the user terminal, for example, an address of a domain name system (DNS) server, and an address of a signaling agent. The NAC-FE also provides an identity of an access network (AN), which uniquely identifies an AN to which the terminal is attached, and the upper layer application can locate the TLM-FE by using such information.
The TLM-FE is configured to implement an address binding update function of a mobile node (MN). The TLM-FE is a core functional entity of the NACF. The TAA-FE binds the current address information of the MN obtained from the NAC-FE with user related information, reports a query result about the current location to a Service Control Functions (SCF) layer, pushes the bound user terminal location and QoS configuration customized by the user to a Resource and Admission Control Functions (RACF) to serve as the basis for resource admission control.
The moving motion of the user terminal (may be called MN here) in the NGN network may be divided into three modes. The first mode is to move across core networks (CN) and across different operators. The second mode is to move in the same CN but across different ANs, which is also called an Inter-AN handover mode. One CN may correspond to a plurality of ANs, and different ANs correspond to different bearer layer management entities, that is, correspond to different NACF entities. The third mode is to move in the same AN, and is also called an Intra-AN handover mode.
During the researching and practicing of the prior art, the inventors find that the prior art has the following problems.
Regardless of the moving mode, when an MN moves within the NGN network, the network side needs to assign an address to the MN, but the NACF architecture in the NGN network in the prior art provides no method for assigning addresses when the MN moves.